This invention relates to a netting bath scrubber and particularly a method that uses a netting band and one or two bars for making a flower-shaped netting bath scrubber.
Conventionally, when people taking bath to clean the body, they usually rub the soap over the wetted body and scrub the body to generate soap foam or bubbles, then rinse the body to wash the soap foam away. However for people who have a lot of physical activities and have accumulated a lot of perspiration and dirt on their skin, using merely water and soap to clean the body is not enough. Some physical means have to be used to thoroughly remove the accumulated dirt and sweat from the body. Netting bath scrubber is one of the bathing articles that have gained growing acceptance among people in recent years.
However the netting bath scrubbers now available in the market place are mostly made of one layer of netting sheet. It cannot adsorb sufficient amount of soap foams. In order to adsorb more soap and foams, the netting cloth has to be folded and stacked for a number of times to become a multiple layer form. But this type of impromptu scrubber made by users during bathing is easily to fall apart when used and may become an annoyance to users.
There are prior art being disclosed for making the netting bath scrubber more convenient to use. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,434 and 5,946,780 taught methods of making netting bath scrubber or ruffles. They generally use two bracing members or support members for gathering a netting tube. The resulting netting structure is not very sturdy. The twisting and squeezing exerted on the netting scrubber during bathing could easily break their structure and result in dropping of soap adsorption capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,744 discloses another method for making netting sponge. It includes four supports for stretching two netting tubes, then binds the stretched tubes together. Basically, it is not much different from the methods of using two supports set forth above, and the finished product still has same sort of problems. All the methods disclosed above need tools and have tedious process. The netting scrubbers or sponges being made look plain without much appealing.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved method that uses one or two bars and a netting band for making a flower-shaped netting bath scrubber.
In one aspect, the method of this invention uses a bar as the support to run through a netting band which is folded at one end, then use the bar as an axis to have the remaining netting band run through one end of the bar. Then move the netting band laterally along the bar to another end and have the remaining netting band run through the bar from another end. The foregoing process is repeatedly performed until the netting band is completely disposed on the bar, Then fasten one end of the netting band and remove the bar. The wound around netting band then may be unfolded and stretched to form a shape desired. After another fastening, a flower-shaped netting bath scrubber will be formed.